Don't Blink
by Aislin Holmes-Moriarty
Summary: Once upon four different times, there were two brothers that hunted demons, the world's only two consulting detectives and a mad man with a blue box. Now, the story of how they all met is quite unusual, but very exciting. A Supernatural, Doctor Who and Sherlock crossover. Rated T for language and mild violence.
1. The Road So Far

**Hey, guys this is my first online story, so please, tell me what was good, bad, and what needs improvement. Also, ideas for chapter are always appreciated! Thanks! **

Once upon four different times, there were two brothers that hunted demons, the world's only two consulting detectives and a mad man with a blue box. Now, the story of how they all met is quite unusual, but very exciting. Let's start with the two demon hunting brothers, shall we?

It was a normal day in the lives of Sam and Dean Winchester. **'Saving people, hunting things.' **their father always told them,** 'It's the family business, back in swing.'** Today was the two year anniversary of their father's death. John Winchester was one of the most stubborn and headstrong hunters you would've ever met. After his wife Mary was killed by a demon named Azazel, and Sammy was cursed by that same demon, John vowed that he would not rest until the yellow-eyed son of a bitch was dead and sent back to Hell. It's a shame he died before he could fulfill that vow. Sam and Dean, however, didn't stop hunting Azazel down, and when they found him, they sent him back to the pit with the help of John's soul.

"Let's go, Sam!" Dean yelled to his little brother as he got into the '67 Impala, "We got a Wendigo to kill!" Sam was packing all the weapons they would need to kill said demon. Dean was getting impatient and was about to leave him behind when he noticed that Sam wasn't standing at the trunk anymore. He got out of the Impala, looking around wildly for his brother, "SAM!" _ Where is that boy!_ "Sammy!"

"What!" Dean turned to see Sam standing in the doorway of a blue police call box.

"What are you doing in there?"

"Talking." _What is wrong with this kid? Talking to who, the wall? _

He walks over to Sam and looks into the box. He couldn't explain it, but he simply said, "It's bigger on the inside." As the doors closed behind them, Sam started to tell Dean about how he saw this mysterious box, known as the TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimension in Space), appeared out of nowhere and when he approached it, a man burst through the doors saying he needed the Winchesters' help. This strange man was called The Doctor.

At the same moment all that was occurring in the States, across the pond at 221B Baker Street, there was a very intense argument going on. Sherlock Holmes and Alexandria MacKenna, (the only two consluting detectives in the world), had been going through the evidence from a case they were working on. All of a sudden, without meaning to offend, Sherlock asked Lexi, "So even if the victim wasn't family, why would it matter if they had it coming or not?"

"Sherlock!" Lexi said.

He looked over at her, "What? Not good?"

"What do you think, Lock?" Lexi told him, turning to face the window, "That wasn't very fair of you." She picked up Sherlock's violin and began to play the theme from her favourite TV series, _ Doctor Who_. Not wanting to be shouted at by the angry Irishwoman, Sherlock decided to let Lexi alone, picked up a book and began reading. He looked up at the window to see that Lexi still hadn't moved.

Forty five minutes had passed, Lexi finally stopped playing, put the violin on the table and turned to Sherlock. What happened next was unexpected to the curly-haired detective. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Lexi shouted as she smacked him upside the head.

"Woman!"

"Say you're sorry." she looked at him expectantly.

"What for?" he snapped back at her. Lexi smacked him again."Woman, stop hitting me!"

"Then apologise, you arse!" she shouted.

Sherlock was utterly confused, _What did I do?_ He stood up and went to the kitchen. Lexi, thinking he was ignoring her, threw a book at his head and he ducked to avoid being hit by it. The two of them were so caught up in their fighting, they had yet to notice the TARDIS in the living room.

The Doctor walked through the kitchen door, grabbed Lexi and pulled her off of Sherlock. "Alex, you need to calm down and not kill Sherlock, we need both of you to help us."

"Raggedy Man, let go of me. I'm calm." When he let go of her, she hesitated for a few seconds before punching Sherlock in the face one last time, breaking two of her knuckles in the process.


	2. The Family Reunion

The Meeting

The Doctor walked through the kitchen door, grabbed Lexi and pulled her off of Sherlock. "Alex, you need to calm down and not kill Sherlock, we need both of you to help us."

"Doctor, let go of me. I'm calm." When he let go of her, she hesitated for a few seconds before punching Sherlock in the face one last time, breaking two of her knuckles in the process.

"I thought I heard a familiar Irish accent! Come 'ere, Harky!" Dean exclaimed, hugging Lexi like she was an old friend, (which she was).

"How you doing, Red?" Sam asked, also hugging her.

"Well, Moose, I've almost been killed twice today, solved three cases and I got you guys a lead on that Wendigo you asked about."

"Great, we'll take whatever you got." She went to the dining table to pull some files from under Lock's laptop when she got a quick look at the page Lock had opened on the screen. It was a news article with a rather alarming title, 'Twenty people dead after what could be an attack by a pack of wolves.' She was so busy reading the article that she didn't even realise the boys were behind her.

"That's why we're here, Alex. They're back and we need your help to stop them, _again_."

Sherlock was lost by this point, no one had explained to him what was happening. "Why her, though? Why can't you do it, Doctor? And who's back?" They all turned to look at Sherlock, startled by his sudden speaking out.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Dean asked him.

"Sherlock Holmes, and you are?" he spat back.

Lexi jumped up and put herself between the two, with her back to Dean and her hands on Sherlock's face, forcing him to look at her. "Lock, this is Dean and Sam Winchester. They hunt demons. The mad man that pulled me off of you earlier is the Doctor. He's a Time Lord. I'll let Raggedy Man explain this whole thing on the way."

"Now, into the TARDIS with you." the Doctor said as he ushered them in.

The Angels

Once they were all in the blue box, the Doctor started to rant on about their mission, saving the world from the Weeping Angels. "Okay, then, any questions?" he said when he was done ranting, and all hands, except for Lexi's, went into the air. He asked them what, and in unison Sam, Dean and Sherlock answered, "Everything."

The Doctor sighed and said, "Alright, since you probably all have the same questions, I'm only going to ask one of you. So, Sam, what are you confused about?"

"What are Weeping Angels?"

The Doctor was about to answer him, but a soft Irish voice cut in.

"An interesting race, the Weeping Angels. The only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely. No mess, no fuss, they just zap you into the past and let you live to death. They're creatures of the abstract. They live off potential energy. When you're looking at them, are just stone angel statues with their hands in front of their faces, making it seem like they are sad and weeping. If you come across one, whatever you do, don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast. Faster than you can believe. They are not weeping behind their hands, they're smiling. They are only stone when you see them. Once you stop looking at them, they attack. So, Don't turn your back, Don't look away and Don't Blink. Good luck."

The boys started. Since they had entered the TARDIS, Lexi hadn't said a word. To be honest, they had forgotten she was there, until she had answered Sam. She wasn't even looking at them. In fact, she hadn't even known what they were talking about, she had just voiced what the Doctor was thinking. They turned to see Lexi standing very still, with an iron grip on the rail in front of her, almost as if she were frozen there.

"Lex, are you okay?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah, Dean, I'm fine." she answered in a voice that was not quite her own, still not moving. Sam had asked her another question but she didn't seem to hear the words he said.

"Doctor, you might want to have a look at this," Sherlock said as he turned Lexi around, somehow getting her to let go of the rail. The Doctor rushed over, his sonic-screwdriver in hand, scanning Lexi's being for anything unusual. From what the sonic showed him, there was nothing wrong with her, she was completely herself. It was when he finally looked her in the eyes that he saw what Sherlock was so worried about. Her eyes were no longer an emerald green, but a dark, hazy red.

"We're too late. They got her."


	3. The Story

"Doctor, why can't I see anything? What's going on?" Lexi was beginning to feel very claustrophobic. She hated not being able to see.

She was sitting on the floor, apparently handcuffed to the rail behind her, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Lexi, when was the last time you had a nightmare?" the Doctor asked her, placing his hands on either side of her face. He was still trying to figure out how the Angels had gotten to her so quickly, it was rather unusual.

"About a month ago. Why?" she said to him.

He looked into her unseeing eyes, unsure of what to tell her. The Doctor sighed and kissed her forehead, before letting go of her face and walking over to the other boys.

"What's wrong with her, Doctor?" Sherlock asked worriedly, "Is she going to able to see again if we end this?"

"I'm not quite sure yet, Sherlock. Give me some time and I'll have your answer."

Sherlock grabbed the collar of The Doctor's jacket and forced him to look at him. "Don't try to trick me, Doctor, you know who I am, it doesn't work. Now, what is wrong with her?"

The Doctor turned to Sam and Dean, "Would like to tell him or shall I?"

"It all started when Lexi was eight. She had nightmares about these statues coming after her. We did everything we could to protect her from this very moment, but it seems we didn't protect her enough."

"What do we do, Doctor?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Doctor, what do we do?" an inhuman Irish drawl came from Lexi's direction. She was standing again, holding the handcuffs between two fingers. "You boys should know better than to handcuff me. Way too easy."


End file.
